Fallen Tears
by imitation L
Summary: YES! I am back! Yup a new kenmimi by moi is on so go and read it now! it's sorta short.....hehe R+R


Title: Fallen tears  
  
Author: Dark Cherryblossom  
  
Notes: Another Kenmimi by moi! The person who started all this stuff ^^. And please I own Kenmimi because I started the whole thing. Please don't flame though ^^  
  
P.S. This is in Mimi's P.O.V.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friends forever, ha! Who's gonna believe that. I threw the card into the garbage can. How could Sora say that? After what she did to my Taichi.....  
  
And Taichi, been slayed by Sora's evil powers. Doesn't he know that I am the real one that truly loved him? My point in life is to find true love. That never happened yet, it's always when I find someone true for me, I lose them in a car accident, or I get dumped. One of the kind.   
  
I felt a tear dropping into my hand. I am already 16. A sweet age that is. I couldn't even find any body for me. I dyed my hair to black. Why? Because I feel like it. (A/N: Exactly how I felt around 4 weeks ago) I don't wanna take any more of Yamato's crap of being popular and fun! What the hell is that junk? I don't care if I am not popular. As long as I have true love. But, then again I don't have that do I? I am really confused and frustrated about who I am.   
  
The park was empty, the piegons left for their humble little nests. I want to store my memory of having fun with Taichi. But when I ever think about him, I think about Sora. Laughing, having fun with MY Taichi. Holding his warm hand. While I am still here hoping I could understand love.   
  
Then I realized I wasn't alone in the park, Ken was here too. What is he doing here? After, the new digidestineds defeated him, he seemed more troubled than before, even though he seemed much cuter when he is wearing his school uniform. I noticed Ken was all alone. Wormmon wasn't with him. He didn't notice me at first but I saw him, I stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey, Ken." I smiled shly.  
  
"Hi." He replied not looking up.  
  
"What's up?" I asked as I sat next to him.  
  
"Not much...how bout you?" He faced me with his a strand of his dark blue hair covering his eyes.  
  
"It's okay." I giggled silently.  
  
"Nice hair." He commented.   
  
"Thanks." I replied, there was a very akward moment between us. I guess non of us had anything else to say. There was no point to push him to like me as a friend. I knew he never liked me because how I treated him so badly when I was still with Yamato, he taught me to treat the 'unpopular ones' worser. And I thought he knew everything because I was so stupid. Believing in him.   
  
Ken slowly stood up and walked away, his dark shadows made me thought of the dark masters. I called behind him.  
  
"Ken!" I called. It began to rain, the darkness of his eyes made me think.  
  
"Yes?" He replied looking rather disappointed.  
  
"I am sorry." That was all I could say.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For how I treated you." I took small steps towards him.   
  
There was a happiness yet confusement look on his face. I didn't know what else to do. It was hard to communicate with him because he never talked too much.  
  
"For being a jerk to you. I was stupid to listen to Yamato." I smiled hoping for forgiveness.  
  
"No, Mimi. It's not your fault. It's Matt's. You're too good for him." He replied.  
  
"Really?" I blushed. It was surprising how Ken ever talked about the subject of.....love.   
  
"Yes, Mimi." He sighed and continued on walking.  
  
"Do you have anything else you would like to talk about?" I asked once more.  
  
"Anything else?" He asked. "I guess not."   
  
"Oh Ken, I am your friend and I'll be here for you telling you how much your friendship means to me. Ken..." I trailed off.  
  
"Acturally I do have something. There is this girl...." He sighed.  
  
"I could help you." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and led him towards a bench. Even though it was still raining. Non of us noticed the wetness splashing on our coats.  
  
"There is this girl I like. I like her alot. But I don't know how to act. She is a little older than me. How do I tell her how much I like her. I think I love her even though she doesn't know it." He trailed off slowly. Talking about love made him uncomfortable.  
  
"You love her?" I asked.  
  
There was a very long pause. but eventually he answered.  
  
"Yes. I love her alot." He sighed. "But, why would she like me? I am just another loved crazed kid." He sighed deeply.  
  
"No Ken! Don't think like that. If you really like her. Tell her or show her in some way that you like her. It doesn't matter. Love should be naturel. Just go ahead and tell her. Ken!" I replied.  
  
"But, how can I? If the person I love is..........you Mimi." He didn't dare to look me in the eyes. I was so surprised. Thinking how could that happen? I like Ken but love?  
  
Ken's face turned into two shades of blue and red. He seemed embrasses and disappointed at the same time.   
  
"I knew it." He sighed and walked away.  
  
"No Ken!" I ran after him. He didn't sped up.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I never imagined you being someone I love. But, just now when you said it. I realized that someone that could understand me and love me is.....you Ken! You are a big part of my life and I never realized." I smiled.  
  
"Really Mimi? You acturally like me?" He asked. I answered his question by kissing him. He kissed me back. Both of us were soaking wet with water dripping of our hair.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Ken blushed lightly. He is so cute when he does that. I grabbed his hand and walked and walked and walked.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
What do u think? Sucks? Well, this is only my third Mimiken fic. So don't flame. And remeber I am the one that started Mimiken. I am glad that people like it. But I started it. ^^ I hope you don't flame me for this. E-mail me @ dark_cherryblossom@kittymail.com   
  
TTFN! tata for now =^_^=  
  
okay uh a few more things  
I like chattin on AIM so. it's like if u have it uh add me on ur buddy list. thankz  
  
KawaiiAngel666 or darkcherryblossm  
kay kool...i've got ICQ too... 


End file.
